


Al di là del vetro

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond non aveva mai amato il dover stare dietro ad una scrivania, anzi, era una delle cose che detestava di più in assoluto. L’essere costretto a rimanere fermo nello stesso posto per più di dodici ore e il doverlo fare sempre seduto dietro ad un computer, era quanto di peggiore gli si potesse prospettare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al di là del vetro

James Bond non aveva mai amato il dover stare dietro ad una scrivania, anzi, era una delle cose che detestava di più in assoluto. L’essere costretto a rimanere fermo nello stesso posto per più di dodici ore e il doverlo fare sempre seduto dietro ad un computer, era la cosa peggiore gli si potesse prospettare. Per sua fortuna, Mallory, lo aveva riammesso a pieno servizio appena aveva assunto l’incarico di direttore. Altrimenti avrebbe seriamente rischiato il pensionamento, o il dover trascorrere il resto della propria esistenza a fare cose stupide, come addestrare reclute e l’insegnare a degli idioti come si preme un grilletto.  
  
Aveva da poco concluso una missione in Corea del nord che gli era costata tre costole ed una pallottola. Ordinaria amministrazione, ovviamente, ma quell’accidenti di un Mallory gli aveva chiesto di restarsene buono alla base, fino a che il dottore non lo avresse dichiarato in perfetta salute. E quella volta non era potuto ricorre alle sue ben note abilità di seduttore, il Doc non era né un’avvenente trentenne mora, né un baldo giovanotto sbarbato, ma un sessantenne petulante che lo aveva costretto ad una noiosissima riabilitazione. Era vero: il torace ancora gli faceva male e non riusciva perfettamente a sparare, ma, diavolo, tutto avrebbe potuto fare tranne che mettersi compilare scartoffie. Eppure ora si trovava lì, seduto ad una scrivania con il laptop aperto su delle pratiche che mai avrebbe voluto vedere in vita sua e la voglia, immensa, di prendere quel dannato aggeggio e romperlo in mille pezzi.  
  
Un piacevole odore di caffè, misto ad un profumo femminile, stuzzicò le sue narici e James sollevò lo sguardo fino ad incrociare il viso sorridente di Monnypenny. Eve gli si era parata di fronte, perfettamente vestita in un abito giallo canarino che modellava il suo corpo in maniera perfetta.  
«Ho pensato che un caffè era quel che ti ci voleva» disse, porgendogli una tazza di nero fumante.  
«Ero convinto che fossi la segretaria di M, non la mia» sibilò Bond, afferrandola ed innalzandola poco dopo a mo’ di ringraziamento, prima posarla sulla superficie del tavolo.  
«Non lo sono, ma non è cosa da tutti giorni il vedere 007 incollato ad una sedia a scrivere note di servizio e necrologi.»  
«Goditi lo spettacolo perché sarà solo per poco.»  
«Ti dirò, James, il fatto che tu sia fermo ai box potrebbe risultare interessante… Non trovi?» chiese, maliziosa.  
«Oh, Monnypenny» mormorò, fintamente trasognante. «Se solo il Doc non mi avesse dato tutti quegli esercizi di riabilitazione da svolgere, potremmo godere del tempo che ci è stato regalato con una bottiglia di champagne mentre siamo piacevolmente immersi nella Jacuzzi dell’Hilton.»  
  
Eve sorrise, quel gioco tra di loro era divertente, tutto sommato. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato mai nulla, ma non tutti potevano vantarsi d’aver flirtato con James Bond. Lo schema che mettevano in atto era sempre lo stesso: lei lo provocava, lui rispondeva e il tutto si concludeva con un “peccato, sarà per la prossima volta” che chiudeva la messa in scena. Monnypenny diventava quindi tutta ammiccamenti e sguardi intensi ed alla fine se ne andava, ondeggiando morbidamente i fianchi, estremamente soddisfatta del fatto che lui la guardasse con intensità.  
«Già, è un vero peccato» mormorò prima vorticare su sé stessa ed allontanarsi verso la propria postazione.  
  
James sorrise appena dopo che Eve fu sparita al piano di sopra, quella donna gli piaceva e non poteva negarlo, ma da sempre qualcosa lo frenava dal provarci spudoratamente con lei. Di principio si era detto che doveva essere perché era la segretaria del capo, e che quindi era meglio non andare a ficcare il naso dove non dovesse. Poi però aveva capito che c’era dell’altro ad interessalo più di quella fantastica ragazza dalla pelle color dell’ebano. E fu allora che il suo sguardo scivolò sulla figura che lavorava alacremente nell’area approvvigionamenti, al di là del vetro: Q. Bond riusciva perfettamente a vederlo, se ne stava chino su di un tavolo da lavoro e fissava, da dietro quegli spessi occhiali, lo schermo di un computer come se fosse il centro del suo universo. Se c’era una cosa positiva in quella situazione di stallo, era indubbiamente il fatto che potesse ronzargli attorno come meglio gli pareva. Non si vergognava nemmeno di pensarlo in quel modo, 007 aveva oltrepassato ormai da tempo la linea dell’impossibile. E in quel caso, il fatto si facesse problemi per la sessualità di Q, impossibile lo era proprio. In fin dei conti non aveva poi tanta importanza il genere, la sola cosa che contava era che quel ragazzino impudente gli piaceva.  
  
Lo aveva attratto fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, anche se, di principio, non aveva avuto ben chiaro cosa di lui gli piacesse. Probabilmente era quel suo strano modo di flirtare, rimarcando al tempo stesso che un computer fosse decisamente meglio che una pistola carica, ad affascinarlo.  
  
Bond abbozzò di nuovo un sorriso al ricordo della loro prima conversazione; tutte le volte che ci pensava saliva prepotente il desiderio di poterlo vedere per davvero: vestito in pigiama che sorseggiava dell’Earl Grey mentre faceva cadere governi con un pad tra le mani.  
  
Era un provocatore e a James piaceva da matti.  
  
Anche ora, mentre lo osservava lavorare attraverso il vetro antiproiettile che divideva l’area approvvigionamento dagli uffici, 007 ebbe voglia di raggiungerlo e baciarlo. Forse era una mera questione fisica o probabilmente si stava rimbecillendo del tutto, ma doveva fare qualcosa per placare quell’istinto da predatore, che lo dominava ogni qual volta lo vedeva e che lo spingeva a portarselo a letto.  
  
E James Bond sapeva esattamente quel che doveva fare, per far sì che i suoi desideri si avverassero.    
  
Afferrò la tazza di caffè e si alzò dalla scrivania, camminando a passo lento mentre i suoi occhi non lo perdevano di vista un solo istante. Dopo che ebbe oltrepassato la porta, alcuni sguardi caddero su di lui, ma dovette avvicinarsi perché Q si accorgesse della sua presenza.  
  
«007» esordì poco dopo senza sollevare lo sguardo dallo schermo; «cosa sei venuto a distruggere?»  
James sorrise: provocatorio e anche rompi scatole, era così tipico di lui quel suo non smettere di rimproverarlo…  
«Sono sospeso dalle missioni attive; non vi arrivano le notizie da questa parte del vetro o siete troppo impegnati a giocare con i vostri cosini elettrici?»  
 «Abbiamo un concetto di giocare molto diverso, signor Bond. Esattamente come la tua idea di incarico all’MI6 è molto differente dal servire caffè» disse Q, accennando alla tazza fumante che James aveva ancora tra le mani.  
«Credevo di farti piacere portandotene una tazza» ripose lui, posandola sulla scrivania proprio accanto al computer.  
«Ah, Monnypenny è una ragazza così distratta... Avrebbe dovuto ricordare che James Bond si sostenta solo a vodka e caviale. Dice anche che sei in riabilitazione: “impossibilitato a fare attività fisica” o così ho sentito, ma a me sembri piuttosto in forma.»  
«Beh, l’attività fisica non comprende necessariamente il dover fare sforzi. Se fatta con la persona giusta, può risultare piacevole e piuttosto eccitante.»  
«Che tradotto, vuol dire che le donne di Londra hanno una speranza per questa notte? Sai, da questa parte del vetro si vocifera di tutto, specie su voi agenti doppio zero.»  
«Le donne di Londra non sono esattamente il mio obiettivo al momento» precisò Bond, azzardandosi ed allungando una mano fino a sfiorare il fianco morbido di Q.  
  
Il giovane sussultò, evidentemente non si era aspettato che si spingesse fino a quel punto, tuttavia, James sapeva di non potersi fermare specie dopo essere arrivato tanto oltre. Poco dopo, l’agente doppio zero ritrasse la mano, senza però distogliere lo sguardo. Q era davvero bellissimo: il corpo magro, fasciato da abiti che ne esaltavano le forme, i capelli neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e gli occhiali spessi che, di tanto in tanto, s'aggiustava. Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto strappargli quei vestiti di dosso e prenderlo da dietro, mentre affondava le dita tra i ricci ribelli.  
  
«E deduco che non sia per la riabilitazione» mormorò il quartermaster in risposta. James si beò del leggero rossore che gli colorava le guance, e del balbettio incerto con il quale gli aveva parlato.  
«Ho qualcosa di ben preciso in mente e non intendo tirarmi indietro; dovresti sapere che 007 non molla il proprio obiettivo, specie se questo è decisamente piacevole da guardare.»  
  
«Signore, ho una strana schermata, potrebbe venire a vedere?»  
  
Q sbuffò, stizzito si voltò verso il ragazzo che gli aveva parlato, mormorando che lo avrebbe raggiunto subito. Dopo si girò di nuovo verso di lui, ma invece che rispondergli con la sua solita verve, se ne stava zitto. Ammutolito e quasi imbarazzato, forse dal non sapere propriamente cosa dire. James decise quindi di levarlo dall’impaccio e rompere il ghiaccio prima di levare le tende.  
«Sei piuttosto desiderato, sarà meglio che io ti lasci andare.» Q parve riprendersi e sorrise prima di rispondergli:  
«Non avevi appena detto che non sei uno che abbandona l’obiettivo?» gli chiese, senza lasciare quel tono malizioso che lo aveva contraddistinto fino a quel momento; quel suo giocare in modo spudorato, che a James faceva impazzire.  
«Sono solo al di là del vetro, non vado lontano. Ti tengo sotto osservazione, Q e sarà meglio che inizi a progettare un piano di fuga, se non pensi a ciò che penso io.»  
«Tu bada solo ad essere all’altezza della tua fama, signor Bond o tutto quello a cui penserò sarà solo delusione.»  
  
James si avviò verso l’uscita, gli aveva lasciato l’ultima parola, ma sapeva che era quello che Q voleva e lui, di suo canto, aveva avuto la certezza d’essere ricambiato. Poteva sentire lo sguardo del giovane quartermaster su di sé e, non solo gli piaceva la sensazione, ma era molto eccitante e divertente. Ma soprattutto, non avrebbe immaginato modo migliore per tentare l’approccio con Q. Il loro flirtare era fin troppo palese, perché lui non continuasse su quella linea.  
  
Poco dopo si sedette a quella che era diventata la sua scrivania, chiuse il computer, appoggiando il mento sulle mani strette a pugno. Sollevò lo sguardo sul giovane: parlava con un suo collega, ma di tanto in tanto si soffermava, voltandosi verso di lui. Riusciva perfettamente a scorgere il rossore delle guance e poteva facilmente dedurre il balbettio imbarazzato e distratto con il quale rispondeva ai suoi sottoposti.  
  
James Bond sorrise, vittorioso, non aveva ancora avuto ottenuto nulla, ma il sapere di riuscire a scatenare in quel ragazzo una qualche reazione emotiva, era più di quanto avesse osato sperare.  
  
Lo guardò di nuovo, era così strano il fatto che il suo cuore sussultasse nel vederlo lì, al di là del vetro, con gli occhi fissi su di lui e le guance colorate di rosso.  
  
Forse, Q gli piaceva molto di più di quanto credesse.  
  
  
**Fine**


End file.
